The new comer
by Mrwickwack
Summary: A new guy in Ooo brings a bad vibe with him and a dark past behind cold eye's he kill's those who stand against him.Okay well i did't get good reviews or any for that matter so if you want me to keep going just message me or something but i'ma stop writing on this one for now till i get some more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's i'ma try to make a new story my last one burned and failed haha but well i don't give a fuck i think i suck at this but yeah lets see how it goes this time. oh yeah i guess it's gonna be a adventure time fanfic but with one new comer as you can tell from the name.**

 **finn**

"Finn bro wake up breakfast is ready"said Jake "ugh okay man "Finn said as he jumped out of bed and got his adventure gear on Fin is now seventeen and have grown in to a young man with defined muscles

"eggs bacon and pancakes for breakfast "Jake said as he filled two plates and sat them at the table as Finn sat down

"looks mathematical Jake"Finn said with a smile seeing all the food on his plate him and started to dig in

"so how'ed you sleep you tossed and turned all night"Jake said with a full mouth"Guess i could't get comfortable but i slept just fine"

"okay good to know well i'm off to lady's house remember to clean you're plate when you are done eating"Jake said as he left the house

"well what am i going to do today"Finn was thinking to his self "guess i'll go see what FP is up to after i do the dish's"Finn did the dish's and put them away and headed to FP house it was a pretty quite day which was good since he was busy lately being a hero and saving the day he smiled at the thought of being the hero of Ooo he was proud to serve his people he had forgot to watch where he was going and he bumped in to something and he fell on the ground looking up to find a man standing there sword drawn and shield ready

 **Stranger**

"GET UP AND READY YOUR SELF" the stranger demanded Finn stood up confused"I SAID READY YOUR SELF SOLDIER THEY ARE CLOSING IN"he said as a why wolf jumped at him from the shadows he turned and blocked it's attack with his shield then driving his sword deep in the beast chest it cried in pain he pull the sword back then in a swift motion sliced it's head up

Finn pulled his sword out and readied it for combat him and the stranger fought the why wolfs for what felt like ages till one cut Finns arm making him let out a cry the stranger grab'ed the wolf by the neck with one hand send his sword in to it's chest lifting it off the ground and trowing it at the other why wolfs he sliced down one by one as the last few ran in fear

"I thank you for the help but you had best leave before they return"he said as he held out a hand to help Finn up " who are you?"Finn asked but the stranger just looked to the shadows staying on edge"Hey buddy i asked you a question"he looked at Finn with cold eyes the eyes of a man that has seen things most men would run and hide if they saw"My name is Nicolas but you may call me Nick what is your name?"

"I'm Finn the human what are you doing out here all by your self"The man looked down then back at Finn with a wicked smile"i'm here for reasons only few men would understand so do me a favor and don't ask stupid questions now lets leave before they come back you and i both need medical attention"

Finn looked at his arm realizing it was much deeper then he thought "yeah your right here follow me i know a place that will help"

Nick just nodded and followed Finn (to the candy kingdom of course) "So um where did you get the shield"Finn asked trying not to be awkward" My father blessed me with it same for the rest of my armor made out of the finest metal in the lands"Nick said as he removed his helmet Finn let out a quite gasp realizing he was human another human "wait your human"Finn questioned nick smiled" yeah i was surprised to see another human to first one i have seen in three years"Finn still surprised just walked speechless

Now taking the time to look at his new found friends armor it was a black chest plate with multiple scratches black bracers black Greaves with a tore crimson cloak hanging around his neck and a gold helmet he saw a single tear fall down his friends face"hey you okay man?"Nick looked at Finn then to the ground"fine i think i'm going to be fine just i..i haven't seen another human it a long time and i'm happy to know we are not all gone"Nick said as he put his hand on Finns shoulder Finn smiled "me to buddy me to" they got to candy kingdom and went to see the doctor

While there PB came by because she was told Finn and a friend had been hurt to her surprise she found Finn had only a scratch it was deep but it would heal in a couple days she went to see who the friend was she walked in the other room just to be put in shock seeing a man standing there in just his under wear very defined muscles and lot's of scars one stood out the most a scar from his shoulder all the way down to his stomach she just stood there looking at him

 **Nicolas**

"Are there to just to stare at me or are you gonna help me with my wounds "he asked as he step'ed forward" "oh oh yeah um where are you hurt?" he lifted his arm to show has was much more hurt then Finn he had four deep cuts in his side and what seemed to be a claw stuck in it "okay well i'm going to have to get that claw out your side" he just nodded and sat down and readied himself for the pain she sat down next to him "okay one two three" she pulled it out he whimpered in pain and closed his eyes she wrap'ed bandages around his whole chest

"Okay you should be good to go"she said with a hint of sadness that this new comer would be leaving he stood up walked over the the table all his gear was on then looked back to her "thanks you for your help i owe you and Finn my life if there is anyway i can repay you just tell me"

"Well we have had reports of bandits near the east wall setting up camp"PB said "Well then that will be my quest i shall leave now tell Finn i shall return after i am done" he got the rest of his gear on and headed to find the bandits

 **Fi** **nn**

Jake the dog came bursting in the doors "FINN i hear'ed you got hurt are you okay? how'ed you get hurt? why didn't you call me?" Finn smiled at him "wow ham calm down i'm fine just a cut"

"Oh thank glob i heard you showed you with someone else where are they so i can thank them for helping you then smack them for getting you hurt"Jake said

"well.." Jake and Finn turn to look at the door way to see PB standing there "He went on a task he said he would return"

"well then we will wait for him how long do you think he will be?"Jake asked "Well he went to tell some bandits to leave so i have no idea when he will be back"

 **Nicolas**

As i walk the halls of this castle i think about when i fought for the honer of the people that stayed with in these walls it was a simpler time when i was just a soldier just another one of the best yeah walking out those large front gates thinking about my brothers of the sword fighting shoulder to shoulder a unstoppable force or so i thought i see the bandit camp i'm getting close but no one is there they saw me coming

i step to the middle of the camp site then feel a knife put to my back " the princess sent you didn't she she's not gonna get rid of us that easy "

" by order of the princess leave these lands or i will make you leave meaning i will drag your dead body's away "he spoke with no fear

they laugh at his confident's " you really think your gonna get out of this alive " the bandit said as he pushed his knife in to nicks back

nick stepped forward and knelt down " I will be leaving alive you may not kill me you do not have the heart to kill me " he said as he stood up and drew his sword four more bandits stepped form the shadows " five to one i thought this was gonna be a challenge "

one bandit charged at him only to be smacked with a his shield and knocked out " run now and escape with your lives or stay and die the choice is yours to make" the bandits started to close in on him " Then death is your choice " he readied his self for combat one bandit came at him and got his head cut off he rushed at the other three stabbing one in the chest and leaving another stabbed to a tree by his shoulder the last one tried to fun but got knocked down by a shield getting thrown at him

Nicolas walked one the the one that tried to run " you would leave your friends to die you are truly a bad person " he said as he grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the fire " Now you are gonna die you should have ran when i offered it to you" he said as he put the mans head on a stump and picked up a axe and chopped his head off and walked over to the man stabbed to the tree and pulled his sword out of his shoulder "thanks for holding this for me " the mans lifeless body fell to the the ground he now stood over the man he knocked out and plunged his sword down deep in his chest he pulled his sword back and cleaned it off " well i better dig a hole for these body's "

 **Finn**

"Hey Jake wake up bro he didn't come back last night so i told PB to show him where we live let's go home man" Finn said ready to leave "Um alright man lat's go Jake said as they started to head home when they got out the candy gates Jake grow and let Finn jump on his back they got home pretty fast " mind cooking something to eat i'm starved " Finn asked "sure thing hows some pancakes sound to you" Jake asked

"Sounds great " Jake and Finn jumped not knowing Marceline was there " Oh glob you scared us Marcy " Finn said holding his chest breathing hard from the scare Jake started breakfast " sorry guys but i passed out here waiting on you two " "it's all good i would have been home sooner but i got in to some trouble " finn said showing her his arm and the bandage around it

"oh where you get that " Marcy asked but before Finn could answer they all got another shock from the shadow in the corner " He got it saving my ass "every one turned to see a some one sitting there " who are you " Jake said as he made his hands in to swords and Marcy pulled out her battle axe both ready for a fight

"wow wow guys hold up " Finn said jumping in front of them "Finn step aside "nick said as he stood up " Do you wish to fight me vampire and Jake i think it is"

"no i just want to know who you are " Jake said still ready for a fight not liking this guy "then why are your weapons out " Nick said as he put his hand on his sword with a slight smile "Hey guys i know him lets all just calm down "Finn said but no one listen to him Marcy was the first to make a move rushing at Nick but to her surprise was knocked to the ground by his shield thrown at her feet then Jake tried to rush him but was stopped to scared to move anymore nick held his sword strong to the dogs neck

" I'm a friend how about we keep it that way or we can keep fighting but you can see where that will get you" nick said looking over to Marcy "okay okay "Jake said making his hands normal Nick went to help Marcy up only to get pushed back "Hey i'm sorry but i had to defend my self "Nick said with a smile on his face "ugh okay but you do it again i will kick your ass "Marcy said brushing her self off " i'd like to see you try princess "Nick said with a cocky smile she pushed him to the ground and ran a finger across his face " oh really you think your that good "He tilted his head to the side and moved her hand away " i know i am "

"okay now that every one is done trying to kill my friend can we sit down and eat?"Finn asked they all nodded and walked to the table every one taking a seat

" so PB sent to on a task i heard how did that go?"Finn asked Nick looked down at his plate " I took care of the problem as asked "Nick said with a hint of anger in his voice Marcy must have been able to tell something bad happened she asked " What do you mean you took care of it "

he stopped eating put his fork and knife down took a deep long sigh then looked at her with cold eye's that strike fear in to the hearts of anyone that dare looks at them "I...

"FINN! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW "some one out side yelled Finn looked out the window looking at him " Dang i forgot i was going to meet up with FP when i ran in to you "Nick stood up walked over to him and looked out the window his eyes got wide " I'll cool her down for you i own you that " Nick said as he headed to the door grabbing his sword and shield " do you really need those " they all asked in unison " trust me i need a lot more then this but it will have to work "he walked out the door

she saw him walking out the door thinking it was Finn she ran up to him "Finn you better have a good reason for standing me up "she said crossing her arms his back to her still from closing the door behind him " haha trust me his reason is good FP " he turned to see her she stepped seeing it wasn't Finn "Um who are you where is Finn"she said looking a little sacred "Oh don't worry he is fine come take a seat let me tell you about how your boyfriend saved my life "he said with a sly smile they walked over to two stumps

a couple minutes later he walked back to the door and called for Finn when he came out Nick just nodded and handed him a necklace " put that on and you'll be able to kiss your girl and not be burnt "nick said with a smile " wait if i do that she will blow up the plant "Finn said scared not wanting to destroy the world "haha i have learnt a lot of things in my time in Ooo one being a spell to make her stable so don't worry about that "Finn smiled lightly looking at this gift from his new friends

"I..i don't know how to repay you" Finn said with tears in his eyes "don't worry you will one day just not today now go have fun kid the spell only last a couple days just tell me next time you want me to put it on her"Nick said with a smile patting him on the back " oh yeah i didn't tell her i put a spell on her so go surprise her also i told her you saved my ass back in the woods so she is really happy with you "Finn looked up to Nick a guy he dose not really giving him so much "thanks you for every thing"

"Hey no worry's i told you i would cool her down for you " he said walking back in the house Finn walked around the house to see FP waiting for her "Finn i'm sorry i was yelling i didn't know you helped that man he said if not for you he would be dead and.."she was cut off by Finn kissing her she pushed him away "are you crazy i will burn you "FP said looking scared that she would hurt him " he gave me this you won't burn me not any more and he put a spell on you your stable now so please may i kiss my girl friend "FP looked kind of shocked Finn sat next to her and leaned in for a kiss she closed her eyes and softly kissed him Finn put his hand of her neck making the kiss deeper the pulled apart and both smiled

 **Nicolas**

He walked in the house to see Marcy and Jake talking in the kitchen they saw him looking over at them and both walked towards him " why are you doing all this for him"Jake asked "i own him my life it is the least i could do "Nick said with a smile "bullshit he told us what happened in the woods he said you could have done it by your self "Nicks smile faded as he looked at the two in front of him "okay you caught me i have a soft spot for young love plus he is my friend i would die at his side if he asked me to " Nick said with a straight face Jake and Marcy look at each other then back at him in " what did you mean he would repay you one day "

"oh yeah that um well he will one day just not today "nick said as he say down in the kitchen " what do you mean by that "Marcy asked getting a little mad " haha you better clam down vampire before i have to put you to the ground like i did before " he said with a smile then was knocked to the ground by Marcy smacking him across the face he stood up just to get his head slammed in to a table "okay Marcy maybe that was to much " Jake getting a little scared she might really hurt him

"no no let her get it out " Marcy even angrier now punch's him in the face "wow that is starting to hurt " Nick said starting to laugh " are you crazy?" Marcy asked catching her breath from beating up on him " no i'm just...better then you"Nick said making Marcy mad again she tried to punch him but he ducked then punched her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her she fell to the ground he knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face and put his hand on the back of her neck "you don't scare me vampire because you can't kill me but tell me this do you fear what you can't kill " he got real close to her right next to her face and whispered "you thought you were the monster in the room but truth be told i have done much worse things then you baby girl and i know pain much worse then you have ever felt i am a monster so stop with all this fighting or i will show you what a true monster looks like"he placed a kiss on her bites sending a shiver down her spine he stood up and looked at Jake with those cold eyes he started to walk over to him with a wicked smile

"HEY GUYS" Finn came running in the house he stopped fast when he saw Marcy on the ground "wow what happened in here?"

"Oh nothing just some friendly fighting right guys "Nick said winking at Marcy "ha yeah just some friendly fighting"Marcy agreed Jake just stood there not speaking he just nodded "okay well i'ma go hangout with FP okay?"Fin asked looking at Jake "...Oh oh yeah sounds fine to me" Jake said a little worry in his voice "Okay cool see you guys later "

* * *

 **okay please review if you like it if you want me to finish writing the next chapter review it and i will the faster you review it the faster i write it and tell me what you like about it if you like it. if you hate tell me exactly what you hate about it and don't say my writing i know i fucking suck i don't need you to tell me**


	2. A mad mans mind

**Sorry i think i didn't do good the first chapter but just stick with me okay i'ma get better i hope i'm gonna try to at least so chapter two lets go**

* * *

After Finn left with Flame princess every one sat down for a chat sitting at the table first silence Nick said the first words.

"I apologize for my actions but you did attack me first and i had to protect my self but still i apologize."Nick said

"i accept but i don't think we can really be friends." Marceline said still looking hurt from there fight but better then Nick.

Jake whispered to Marceline "What did he say to you?"

she leaned over and started to whisper back but was cut off by Nick slamming his fist on the table

"Sorry but i'd rather just explain myself."He said sitting up straight "let me tell you a story that started oh i don't know about three hundred years ago a story about a knight."

 **Story time**

It was a hot morning the smell of his wife's cooking in the air he walked up behind her and kissed and hugged her

"Ah i love the smell of your cooking in the morning do i tell you that often?"He said as he sat down at the table.

"Yes dear you tell me every morning."she said as she put a plate down at the table in front of him and two other plate's around the table

They turned to see there son walking in "Hey what's for breakfast mama" He said with tired eyes as he sat down at the table next to his dad

"Eggs and bacon better hurry and eat don't want to be late for school" He mother said as she put his food on the plate

After eating his wife and son leave to go to the school he got on his armor and sharpened his sword now ready to take on his duty's as caption as he walked to his base his friends and soldier's wait for him.

It was right when he got in the base that a flaming ball goes flying over them followed by screams as a army stormed the city.

He ran out of the base with his men cursing under his breath then barking orders" Okay men we need to make our way thought the city if we stay as a group we can do it understood?"

"Yes sir!" all then men said they started up the road cutting down all that stand before them after losing about 20 of his men they decide to move in to the buildings to move faster but that didn't last long when he lost almost all his men to the flames now only with his best soldiers most being close friends

"Y'all need to get to the kind most of the army should be protecting him i need to take care of things out here" He said pointing then to where he know the king would be

"Haha if you think i'ma let you die out here just to protect some guy i don't even know you got another thing coming" One of his friends said

"That was not a request that was a order if the king falls we all fall now go" He said to his men they know there was no changing his mind so they left him

He started to head for the school he saw a squad of enemy soldiers go in the school he was close behind then when they spread out he took them out one by one when he was done he looked around only to find the thing he feared the most his wife and his son the sight made him fall to hid knees tears in his eyes

He then stood up anger in his soul stormed out of the school saw another group of enemy's running head first in to them with a war cry that strikes the fear of god in to the bravest of men cutting them down one tried to crawl away but was stopped by the pain of a sword being stabbed into his leg

He begged " please show mercy" he cried

He stared down at the man begging for his life "May the gods have mercy on you because i will not " He said as he stomped on his head with a crushing force

He pulled his sword out of his leg and started heading to where he sent his men when he got there he found very few soldiers remaining

"Okay men this is the last hold it was a honer to live and die by the side of such breve men i will see you in the after life fight not just for your king fight for the men beside you for they are fight to keep you alive..."His speech cut short by a flaming ball smashing in to there front lines

when he awoke he found him self bound to the wall "okay don't freak out but i'ma make you fight for me and if you don't i will make sure you die slowly okay? okay good now lets get you out there to fight"a cloaked figure said to him

They pushed him in to the arena sword and shield in hand he looked up to find Jacob (his best friend) standing there also ready for a fight.

"I will not fight you DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL NOT FIGHT MY FRIEND" he shouted making sure the cloaked figure could hear him.

"Oh he's your friend is he dose he look like your friend " The person said as Jacob looked up with pure black eyes he then charged at him.

Trying to dodge the swings with out hurting his friends he trips on his back Jacob tried to stab him on the ground but he rolled out of the way but was caught by the follow up swing leaving a cut across his chest knowing he could not talk since in to his friend and did not want to die he had to kill him he dodged another swing grabbing Jacobs arm then stabbing him in the chest his eyes went back to normal.

He held his dying friend in his arms coughing up blood "ha never thought it would end like this" Jacob said.

"I'm sorry man i have no choice" He said with tears in his eyes all hid friends and his family all dead he had lost it all Jacob died second later then man raised to his feet looking up to the cloaked person he picked up his sword and chucked it at them they dodged with ease.

"Haha oh are you mad at me"They said the hit him with some sort of spell stopping him in his place

"Ah you have much anger and pain i can see it in you wish for death don't you? I bet you do but i won't grant you that i'll give let me think about it...YES! i'ma going to make you live forever so you can feel the pain for the rest of your life" The person said but he did not listen he was trapped in his own mind with his rage

the person chanted a spell he didn't feel anything he felt the same but even the person was shocked at what happened next he broke out of the spell that kept him in his place tackled the person to the ground and started beating them down bear fist bloody knuckles they just laughed then kicked him off

"I'll be seeing you till then let me tell you how to die but you and i both know you have to die fighting your best to get where you want but here's the twist i put on it only a true hero can grant you death" They as they fly away

 **Story time over**

"What you think of that's little story" Nick said to them sitting back and relaxing in his chair

"Um interesting but i don't see what it has to do with this" Jake said leaning forward

"The knight it was him"Marceline said to Jake

"What!" Jake said in complete surprise

"Oh smart little girl so let me tell you straight up then since i want Finn to kill me maybe not today maybe not this year i can wait for awhile but he will do it before he turns eight teen " Nick said with no doubt in his voice

"How do you expect him to do that you are one of the last humans" Marceline said

"He will kill me because i will make his life better i will help him in life and i will be his friend and all i will ask in return is death is that really to much to ask for?" Nick said very calm

"I'll kill you so he don't have to i'm a hero i can do it" Jake said not wanting Finn to have to do it

"haha your not a true hero i can see it in your eyes Finn is the last true hero in the lands his heart is good he fears no evil and protects all good like only a true hero can " Nick said standing up and grabbing his gear

"What are you doing now?" Marceline asked standing up to staying close behind him

"it has been a long night and i know Jake don't want me here so i must find a place to stay"Nick said as he put his gear on shield in hand start towards the door

"Hey wait maybe you could say with me like i have a couch you can sleep on if you want"Marceline said grabbing him on the shoulder he looked to see to her with wide eyes waiting for a answer

"If it's okay with you it would be my honer to sleep at the vampire queens house even if it is just on the couch " He said the a slight smile showed on his face

"Yeah sounds good to me want me to lead the way " Shea said as she flew out the door

"of course malady" He said with a bow

after what felt like for ever to Marceline because he didn't talk the whole walk they got to her house

"Well there is the couch i promised" She said with a smile

"I thanks you for your kindness even after our fight you are a good person" he said as he took off his chest plate and the rest of his cloths left in just his underwear

"Umm do you get naked for ever girl that invites you over to there house "she said looking away making sure not to see anything

"only when i get sleep at there house " he said with a smile the laid down on the couch

"Um are you comfortable?"she asked knowing her couch was very uncomfortable

"Oh yeah very i'v slept on worse ah yeah a lot of sleepless nights spent on a rock some where in the middle of nowhere haha"he said with smile

"Well it's good you like it i guess i'ma go upstairs and let you sleep "she said and started up stairs

"What are you not gonna go to sleep i'm a night person remember vampire queen"she said in a smart ass way

"Oh yeah well i guess i'll get up and do something till morning don't want to just pass out if you not going to" he said as he stood up she now noticed his scars it made her sad that he has felt so much pain she came up behind him and hugged him

"I'm sorry" She said her head pushed in to his back

He looked down knowing he was talking about the scars then he turned around lifted her head "Hey don't be sorry in all honesty they are the only thing that makes me feel human anymore " he said then bushed her hair back

she looked in to his eyes what seemed cold at first was now innocent the stuff of dreams something to melt the coldest of hearts she ran her hand across his chest feeling his scars "How did you get them all?" she asked

" To tell you how i got them all we would have to sit down and talk till the end of time " He ran a finger across one scar "this one is the scar Jacob gave me my best friend" a single tear could be seen falling down his face

"I'm sorry you had to feel such pain" she said holding him tight he held her to they stayed like this for hours

Then a knock at the door she went to answer it "YOU!"she said

* * *

 **Sorry i'ma wrap it up here just got to wait till the next chapter review and tell me what you think or just hit me up send me a message tell me what you think if you review i will write faster it's what keeps me writing so yeah later guy and gals**


End file.
